Souvenirs d'un autre temps
by louisalibi
Summary: Les cris des enfants enjoués résonnent dans l'aire de jeu. Pour une fois dans Londres, le temps est propice au bonheur, et le soleil, radieux, baigne de sa chaleur les petits êtres insouciants qui courent à travers le parc. ParentLock.


**Cher lecteur/lectrice, qu'il est bon de te revoir ! Je peine à trouver de bons sujets pour mes fanfics, c'est pour cela que l'on se rencontre si rarement...**

**Mais heureusement, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration ! Mes cours d'histoires sont tellement soporifiques que j'y emmène à présent mon petit cahier d'écriture et... Enfin, voilà ce que ça donne.**

**Ce n'est pas très joyeux je l'avoue, mais j'espère tout de même que tu prendras un chouia de plaisir pendant cette lecture (?)**

**Je rappelle que rien des personnages et de l'univers Holmésien ne m'appartient (bien heureusement pour la sécurité du fandom) et que tout revient à Moffat, Gatiss et bien sûr notre cher, héroïque, brillant Conan Doyle.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Souvenirs d'un autre temps**

Les cris des enfants enjoués résonnent dans l'aire de jeu. Pour une fois dans Londres, le temps est propice au bonheur, et le soleil, radieux, baigne de sa chaleur les petits êtres insouciants qui courent à travers le parc.

Certains se laissent pousser par une maman béate sur une balançoire qui monte, qui monte, toujours plus haut vers les nuages, d'autres préfèrent chevaucher les canassons de bois peints sur le carrousel enchanté, et d'autre encore, plus hardis, tentent bravement d'escalader les filets placés à cette disposition – ou bien remontent le toboggan à l'envers quand leur nounou a le dos tourné.

Tout dans cet endroit respire l'insouciance, et aucun événement ne pourrait venir troubler la bonne humeur des familles.

Au bord du bac à sable, un homme est agenouillé. Ses yeux noisettes pétillent de tendresse, et des rides joyeuses se creusent sur son front quand il est pris d'un grand éclat de rire.

À ses côtés, un garçon, âgé d'à peine cinq ans, entreprend de bâtir un édifice miniature par la seule force de ses petits doigts potelés, à l'aide de toute une collection de seaux et autres outils prévus à cet usage. Il partage le même corpulence et les cheveux cendrés de l'homme, en revanche ses iris froncées sont d'un bleu pâle perçant.

Très concentré sur ses mouvements, l'enfant jette régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs à son père pour vérifier que celui-ci arbore un air épaté face à sa forteresse de sable si réussie. Mais ses inquiétudes sont bien vaines, car le sourire attendri de l'homme ne quitte jamais son visage, s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc, les mains jointes sous son menton, une longue silhouette au boucles brunes observe la scène. La même lueur émerveillée qui danse dans les yeux du père de famille danse dans les pupilles de Sherlock, ému comme jamais. Qu'il est bon d'avoir fondé un foyer si épanoui ! Lui qui toute son enfance a été un fils et un frère médiocre, voilà que l'éducation se révèle être une chose passionnante.

En cet instant, la présence du bambin procure plus de fierté et d'enthousiasme au jeune détective que mille enquêtes de Scotland Yard. Même un double assassinat avec homicide involontaire – c'est dire.

Ce garçon lui ressemble tellement...

Sherlock cille. Le premier homme, toujours aux côtés de son fils, a relevé la tête et fait maintenant signe de les rejoindre, la bouche encore ouverte dans un « viens ! » inaudible. Le brun sourit et secoue doucement la tête. Il préfère rester à l'écart, comme à son habitude, se contentant de la place de spectateur silencieux. Il n'a jamais été très populaire dans les aires de jeu.

Mais la femme du banc d'en face est déjà debout, et derrière le voile chimérique qui lui brouille la vue, Sherlock aperçoit sa silhouette gracieuse se diriger vers le père et l'enfant. Bientôt le portrait de famille est complet, et tous trois semblent narguer les joues humides du détective de leur perfection illusoire.

Les yeux rougis par cette vision trop belle, Sherlock se lève précipitamment, soudain en manque d'oxygène, et reprend la route du 221B Baker Street. La main déjà dans la poche de son manteau à la recherche d'un paquet de Lucky Strike, il chasse de sa mémoire le sourire rayonnant de cet enfant heureux qui n'est pas le sien.

* * *

**Ne me demandez pas si c'est réellement John et Mary, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je préfère te laisser le choix, lecteur assidu /o**  
**Alors, verdict ?**

**Au plaisir !**


End file.
